


Sometimes

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa thinks he understands. But sometimes, he still misses him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Heart Skipped A Beat - The XX

Villa’s been thinking about it, freaking out about it. And never wanting it to happen. No, not when he feels like there are more, more than what they have (used to have) now, there are more that he can give.

He can do nothing that he once fell for that quiet smile, that dark eyes that are burning. He can do nothing that he is still falling for that breathtaking look, that touches that make him wanting more of it. And he can do nothing that now he’s falling to hit the floor.

It’s been thousands of days and yet it feels like it was just yesterday and last night. And yet it feels like it’s somewhere in distant memories.

_“Is he better than me?”_

_“It’s not about better or not, Guaje. It’s about who’s there anytime I need it the most.”_

Villa thinks he understands. But sometimes, he still misses him anyway.

Life goes on anyway. His heart is still beating anyway. Even though Villa thinks the beating heart is not a giving him a life anymore as his air to breathe is out of his reach now. And oh, Silva is more than that, more than the air to breathe, more than his heart beat.

But still, his heart skips a beat or two or more, every time he sees Silva on the screen, playing, dancing, with the ball on his feet. It skips a beat or two or even more whenever that genuine, bright, almost blinding smile spreads across Silva’s face.

Then it stops beating when _that guy_ wraps  his arms around Silva and looks at Silva as if Silva is the most amazing thing on earth (but Silva is, isn’t he?)

Yet his eyes can’t stop staring at the screen.

Because sometimes, he still misses him.


End file.
